


Too Late

by Lolanae



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Blood, Grantaire wakes up too late, M/M, Prompted from song post on tumblr, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolanae/pseuds/Lolanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wakes up too late to help in the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [post.](http://lolanae.tumblr.com/post/54060781048/surelickholmes-hi-do-you-want-to-be-in-pain)

When Grantaire wakes up it’s too quiet and too bright. He was only supposed to sleep a few hours until dawn, then help in the battle. His jumps up from the chair that had been his bed and races out into the street. He runs into the side door the Musain.   
Nothing. It’s too quiet. Where is everyone? There is blood on the floor. 

“Enjolras,” he called out.

_Maybe he lived. Maybe he survived._

A red flag. Blond wisps of hair.

Grantaire’s heart sank into his stomach, and he let out a guttural cry. “No.”

_You can’t be dead. You can’t be dead. You can’t be dead._

Grantaire turned and hoisted himself up to the second story since the stairs were missing. His body was shaking uncontrollably, as tears and sobs had taken over.

“Enjolras…”

He pulls the now cold body of Enjolras out from the window. 

“WHY?” He screams. “Why didn’t I wake up in time? Why did you all have to die? WHY?” He rocks Enjolras in his arms like a mother would her babe. Grantaire begins to curse everyone that hid in their homes and didn’t help. He curses the National Guard soldiers that killed his friends and Enjolras. And lastly, he curses himself for failing them.

Grantaire looks into Enjolras’ bright blue eyes one more time, before he gently closes them. His hands won’t stop shaking. He pulls the red flag that Enjolras had been holding tightly around them. “I’m sorry, Enjolras.” His voice barely comes out due to the sobs that choke it. The tiny part of him that holds hope that this is some bad nightmare slowly begins to die inside of himself the longer he holds Enjolras’ lifeless body.

“Why did you have to do this, Enjolras? Why did you have to provoke them? WHY?” He yells at him. “Why?” Grantaire lightly kisses Enjolras’ now ice cold lips. “Why?” He can’t believe this is happening. So many things run through his head. Lost chances. Lost moments. Lost lives.

“I love you, Enjolras.” He whispers. “Come back to me,” he pleads, hopelessly. “Please, Enjolras. I was something with you, and I’m nothing but a drunk cynic with you. Please.”

“I love you, too.” A voice whispers on the wind that sent a chill down Grantaire’s spine.


End file.
